


you exist behind my eyelids

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, if you squint tho, no plot whatsoever just me and my yehyuk tears, post kry's weekly idol episode pretty much, this is so disgustingly soft someone hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: “You’re such a damn kid sometimes,” Jongwoon grunts, but there’s nothing to it other than soft affection. Hyukjae makes grabby hands at him, and with a sigh Jongwoon lets him climb into his arms and rest his head on his chest. “Look at you.”or,Jongwoon and Hyukjae bicker. Jongwoon and Hyukjae also love each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	you exist behind my eyelids

“Hyung.”

“Hmm,” Jongwoon says, distractedly playing with the empty mug in his hand. It’s a bit mind-numbing, but it’s a nice distraction. The tea that was in it is long gone, but the ceramic is still warm under the palm of his hand. “What.”

Hyukjae fidgets on the bed in the corner of Jongwoon’s eye. “Are you, like, mad at me?”

Jongwoon frowns at the mug. “No.”

“Don’t lie,” Hyukjae says, and Jongwoon can practically _hear_ the pout in his voice. The thought almost makes him smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hyung. Are you mad at me?”

“I said I’m not.” Jongwoon’s eyes narrow. It had caught his eye before, but somehow it hadn’t really registered with him. The tiniest crack he’s ever had the displeasure of noticing is adorning the inside of the mug, towards the bottom of it—and now that he’s seen it, he can’t help but frown again. “Hyukjae. Did you use this mug recently?”

“What?” Hyukjae’s expression shifts to surprise, like he was caught off-guard. Jongwoon looks up, and Hyukjae’s eyes widen when they meet his. “No. I don’t think. I don’t know?”

“Weird.” Jongwoon holds up the mug in the air, inspecting it from up close, eyes narrow and lips pursed. “That’s odd. I don’t remember dropping it. Oh, well.”

“Is it broken?” Hyukjae asks, and Jongwoon shakes his head.

“Just a crack. Nothing major.”

“Alright.” Hyukjae nods, his arms resting on his thighs. He’s sitting cross-legged, and Jongwoon can’t understand why he looks that nervous for the life of him. “That’s good.”

Jongwoon lets out a heavy sigh and decides to let it go. Not many people come over to his house, really, so the pool of suspects is really small. It has to be either Hyukjae or himself. Who else always steals his mugs and misplaces them all over the apartment? Only one person, and it’s the one currently making a mess of his bed sheets. He glances back after placing the mug back on his desk, not too bothered to go back to the kitchen to put it in the sink, and finds Hyukjae manhandling the blanket as if it did something to him personally. Seriously, what is it with him today?

“What did the blanket do to you?”

Hyukjae’s eyes widen again, and it’s really comical, in a way. When he does that, he always looks ten years younger at the very least. Like a kid that got caught trying to steal cookies from the kitchen.

“Nothing,” he mutters, and stills. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Because you’re cute,” Jongwoon says instantly, watching with a pleasured smile as Hyukjae’s face flushes pink. It’s always so easy. “When you try, that is.”

“What do you mean?” Hyukjae gasps, far too dramatically if Jongwoon had to classify it, and the pout appears again. “I’m always cute.”

“False.” Jongwoon leans back against the desk, arms crossed and eyes on him. “You’re a pain in the ass, Lee Hyukjae.”

“See?” Hyukjae exclaims, that pout be damned. “You’re mad at me.”

“What gave you that impression?” Jongwoon says, mostly because it’s just pure fun to keep him on his toes at this point. Even if he’s not actually mad, and the thought of being mad at him never even crossed his mind. Sometimes, you just have to go along with it. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You say you’re not, but I’m here waiting for you, and you’re inspecting your mugs,” Hyukjae blurts, then bites down on his bottom lip and looks conflicted for about four or five seconds. Jongwoon waits it out, his head slightly tilted to the side. “I didn’t break it! I’m innocent.”

“Did I say I didn’t believe you?”

Hyukjae hesitates. “No, but—”

“So why are you being like that, hm?” Jongwoon shakes his head in fake disappointment. “Pain in the ass, I said.”

There’s a pause on Hyukjae’s part, and Jongwoon waits it out again.

“Why are you still there?” Hyukjae eventually blurts once again, looking as if there’s a bomb ticking in the back of his brain. This is fun. Jongwoon’s lips curl into a satisfied smirk. This is hilarious. “Hyung. Stop smiling.”

“What, do you want me to be mad at you?” Jongwoon blinks, trying to look affronted as he brings a hand to his chest in fake outrage. “I can do that.”

“No!” Hyukjae exclaims, stealing a smile out of him. A short laugh escapes his lips immediately afterwards—he catches himself just in time, but the damage is done. “Stop doing that. I’m onto you.”

Jongwoon glances up at him in the most innocent way he’s capable of, which is not saying much in hindsight. “What am I doing?”

“Teasing me,” Hyukjae grunts, tearing his gaze off Jongwoon’s figure. Jongwoon smirks to himself. “Stop.”

“So you’re allowed to be annoying, but I can’t tease you every once in a while?” Jongwoon shakes his head, his lips reduced to a thin line of sarcasm. “Does that sound fair to you? I was under the impression they taught this stuff in pre-school.”

“See?” Hyukjae huffs out a sigh, his cheeks still vaguely rose-tinted. It’s hard to show self-restraint when _that_ is in front of your face, but Jongwoon is doing it in the name of fairness. “You’re mad at me.”

“If that’s what you want to think,” he says, shrugging, “suit yourself.”

“I’m annoyed, now,” Hyukjae announces, as if he’s even remotely in possession of the right to do that, and it’s such a Hyukjae thing to do that Jongwoon has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from jumping him right then and there. “Go sleep somewhere else.”

“This is my bedroom,” Jongwoon flatly says, then straightens his back and puts a bit of distance between himself and the desk—though he doesn’t aim for the bed, not yet.

“Minor details,” Hyukjae murmurs, frowning at the blanket again. “You can take my bed.”

“I’m not leaving to go to the dorm at midnight,” Jongwoon says, wondering why. Just—why. The whole situation. “Idiot.”

“Why not?” Hyukjae’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he speaks, and it doesn’t seem like he realizes he’s doing it, but oh—Jongwoon definitely noticed it. “You get along so well with Kyuhyun. He’s probably having dinner as we speak. Actually, he probably hasn’t started yet, or else he would be done before four in the morning.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Jongwoon pushes a strand of wild hair away from his eyes, then lets out a sigh. This is it, isn’t it. His promises to himself are decaying right in front of his eyes, and it’s all Hyukjae’s fault. Actually, it’s not his fault. It’s the pout. Hyukjae on his own isn’t nearly as dangerous. “How dare you put this on me? I’m supposed to be the annoyed one.”

“See!” Hyukjae exclaims, probably forgetting for a second he’s supposed to—do whatever he was doing. Jongwoon meets his eyes, and really, he can see everything that put him in this position as clearly as the first time. He raises an eyebrow. “You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you,” he says for the umpteenth time, “I’m annoyed at you. There’s a difference.”

“That’s like saying brostep and dubstep are different when one is just a fancier way to talk about the other.”

Jongwoon stays silent for a moment, wondering what he did in whatever delinquent past life he led to deserve this. That’s it—it’s on.

“You’re so—fucking—annoying,” he says, alternating every word with an increasingly harder smack of his pillow on Hyukjae’s thrashing figure. “Where did you learn to be like that? No, don’t answer. I don’t want to hear it.”

What follows is Hyukjae’s barking and loud-as-hell laugh, breaking through whatever thinly veiled tension had been controlling the atmosphere just seconds earlier, and it’s fine, because he’s definitely losing this pillow fight by a large margin—he’s just laughing, at this point, letting Jongwoon hit him, but Jongwoon’s arms are already tired, and is there even a point to it? Hyukjae’s laughing, still, and it reaches and breaches into Jongwoon’s heart—claims ownership of it today just like the first time. Just like every time Hyukjae laughs that genuine cackle of his.

The pillow lies between them, abandoned and a witness to the way Jongwoon’s doubled over with laughter, too, unable to remember what they were even trying to do in the first place.

It’s just soft giggles by the time they both start to calm down, mixing and joining into a carefully curated orchestra of gummy smiles and eyes crinkled at their corners. Then it’s gone, and all that’s left is calm silence, there for them to bask in it with the faint reminder of a happy afterglow.

“Hyung,” Hyukjae says once again, his voice conquering a smile of its own. Jongwoon glances at him, the ghost of laughter still lingering on his lips with a firm refusal to leave for good. “Hug?”

“You’re such a damn kid sometimes,” Jongwoon grunts, but there’s nothing to it other than soft affection. Hyukjae makes grabby hands at him, and with a sigh Jongwoon lets him climb into his arms and rest his head on his chest. “Look at you.”

“You love me, though,” Hyukjae softly says, a melodic cadence to it, almost like a distant lullaby in Jongwoon’s ears.

“Yeah,” Jongwoon murmurs, his fingers carefully combing through Hyukjae’s floppy hair and pushing them out of the way for his lips to touch his forehead. “Sadly, this is my fate.”

Hyukjae frowns, but it’s more adorable than anything else. “Stop being mean.”

“Sometimes, you deserve it,” Jongwoon says, and an amused smile lights up Hyukjae’s face. Jongwoon’s heart feels like it’s purring at his ribcage for a moment. “You brat.”

“You called me dumber on Twitter, though,” Hyukjae murmurs, tracing a shapeless trail on Jongwoon’s arm with his finger.

“I didn’t exactly state who was dumb and who was dumber, but if the shoe fits—ouch.” Jongwoon shoves his foot into Hyukjae’s ankle as revenge, watching him groan in pain with a wicked smile on his lips. “What did I tell you about your nails? You have the claws of a cat. Never do that again.”

“I will most definitely do that again,” Hyukjae says, hiding his face in the crook of Jongwoon’s neck. Jongwoon rolls his eyes but lets him. “When you insult me.”

“Stating facts is hardly insulting,” Jongwoon says, feeling as if they’ve had this conversation before. Multiple times, in fact. He’s lost count. “Just so you know.”

“Shut up.”

Jongwoon does, wondering when Hyukjae had gained the upper hand. Maybe he always had it. There are things he’ll never understand when it comes down to this—only that, endless bickering or not, he’s all right with it. Happy.

“Hyung,” Hyukjae whines again, barely a minute later. Jongwoon hums a non-committal noise under his breath. “Today was nice.”

“Was it, now,” Jongwoon murmurs, voice low as exhaustion starts slowly catching up to him. “I guess so.”

“Yeah.” Hyukjae nods, or tries to, as much as his current position allows him to, and starts drawing patterns on his skin again. Jongwoon dozes off a bit but doesn’t allow himself to give in to it. It’s going to be a long time before his body actually gives his mind permission to do it, anyway. “I was really glad to have you and Kyu and Wookie on the show. I mean it.”

“I was glad, too,” Jongwoon says, lazily rubbing his thumb on Hyukjae’s stomach from under his shirt. “You’re pretty good at it, you know. The MC thing.”

“I know,” Hyukjae says, and Jongwoon laughs. Of course he knows. Jongwoon’s glad he does, but he’s not going to say that out loud. Hyukjae probably knows that too, anyway. “You know I never mean it when I call you ugly, right? It’s just for the show.”

Jongwoon nods. “I don’t mean it when I call you ugly either, so I guess we’re even.”

“Sure.” Hyukjae brushes his nose on Jongwoon’s neck, then does it again when Jongwoon shivers a bit. He knows his nose is cold, but really, it’s routine at this point. There’s basically a permanent cold spot on his neck just from Hyukjae’s damn nose. “You just seemed a bit bothered by it tonight. I got worried.”

“I was really just messing with you,” he admits, and Hyukjae hums and leaves a kiss just below his jawline. “I’m just tired. I know you don’t mean it.”

“And just why are you so confident about it?” Hyukjae says, only half mockingly, and Jongwoon takes it as his cue to kick his leg again. It’s way more subdued this time, but the drama queen groans again, as if Jongwoon just stabbed him in the chest. “Oh, I’m dying.”

“Shut the fuck up, I mean it,” Jongwoon says, even though he doesn’t.

Hyukjae smiles at him, and it’s one of his big smiles—pretty, gums and all, lighting up his whole world.

“Hyukjae-yah,” he says, and maybe his voice tips Hyukjae off, because there’s no trace of any kind of joke on his face when their eyes meet. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hyukjae voices, now pressed against Jongwoon’s body as if he’s trying to become one with him. He lightly touches his cheek with his hand, the pads of his fingers stroking Jongwoon’s skin with so much love to it that Jongwoon kind of feels like crying for a moment. “Hyung.”

“Hyukjae,” Jongwoon says, he doesn’t even know why he says it—maybe because it’s his name, and it’s so familiar on his lips that it feels like finding a water fountain on a hot day whenever it comes out.

So he says it again, and Hyukjae says his, bare of any honorifics this time, and Jongwoon doesn’t mind, not when it’s _Hyukjae,_ Hyukjae uttering every syllable of his name as if it’s the only thing that matters and will ever matter.

Their legs are tangled by the time they lose their clothes and lips find lips and naked chests find eager hands and mouths meet scattered moans, and maybe they should go to sleep—maybe they should think about the schedules they both have tomorrow. And maybe they don’t care, because what they have now is way more tangible than anything else that may come after.

“Hyukjae,” Jongwoon says again, breathy and low in Hyukjae’s ear, too busy matching the rhythm of his hips to think of anything coherent to say. “Hyukjae—”

“Do that again,” Hyukjae lets out, and Jongwoon does, capturing whatever sound leaves his lips next with his own.

They kiss, sloppy and open mouthed, breaths combining when they come apart to let air back into their lungs—and then their mouths find each other again, as if they were each other’s life vests, unable to let the other stray away from the bay for too long.

Hyukjae is shaking when he collapses on Jongwoon’s chest, and Jongwoon will definitely have to change the sheets tomorrow, but for now none of it matters.

“Hyukjae,” he says again, only earning a low hum from the younger as he curls up under his arm. “Is this why you keep staying at the dorm? I could use a dorm cleaner for this mess.”

“I’ll have you know I clean up after myself,” Hyukjae mumbles on his skin, his hair sticking out in every direction known to mankind. Jongwoon reaches out to pet it back into place, and Hyukjae lets out another satisfied hum.

“Kyuhyun doesn’t agree.”

“Kyuhyun is the devil,” Hyukjae says, and Jongwoon barks out a laugh. “Spending all this time with Wookie is rubbing off on you. You started laughing like a hyena.”

“Says you,” Jongwoon playfully shoots back.

Hyukjae starts peppering kisses all over Jongwoon’s collarbone, and maybe Jongwoon’s heart swells up a bit. “You love how I laugh.”

“I do,” Jongwoon easily answers, giggling under his breath at the tickling sensation of Hyukjae’s lips. Hyukjae nods and retreats back into Jongwoon’s arms, stifling a yawn on his chest. “We should probably sleep, you know.”

“Follow your own advice,” is the last thing Hyukjae says, coincidentally, before soft snores start filling up the room.

Jongwoon shakes his head to himself and holds him tighter, a smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> title from see you again by tyler the creator!!!  
> this is way too glucose heavy for my own good but i guess i have feelings sometimes. if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my [writing focused account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), otherwise i'm over at my [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) and on [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk) ^^


End file.
